The Hetalia Games
by AtomicNinja8
Summary: Lovino Vargas's worst nightmare comes true when his brother Feliciano is chosen during the reaping for the 74th annual Hetalia Games. What is Lovino to do when he volunteers as Tribute and must train to kill,what happens when he must sell Star Crossed lovers from district 12 with Antonio Carriedo. What if his feelings for him on camera start to become real? Sorry bad summery, YAOI


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Hunger Games this is just an idea I had…at flipping ONE AM WHAT THE HECK BRAIN!

"And so it was decreed, that each year the twelve districts of Panem, shall offer up in tribute two young tributes between the ages of 12 an 18, to be trained in the art of survival, and to be prepared to fight to the death."

When I wake up, the other side of my bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Feli's warmth but finding only the cold rough canvas covered mattress. I figured he must have had a nightmare and climbed in bed with that potato bastard who takes care of us. And why wouldn't he of course, today is the day of the reaping.

I sit up in bed and stretch silently, not wanting to wake them up. I can see them on the other side of the room, my little brother curled up like a kitten, his face concreted with a look of worry. At the bottom on the bed is a cat… yellow and straggly and ugly. But Feli found the cat with it's dead mother and insisted on bringing it home. I refused at first but Feli begged so hard and even started to cry so we took it in. It hates me of course, maybe because I tried to drown it.

I slid my feet over my bed and wince as they touch the cold wooden floor. I stand and stretch, I walk over to the sink where our laundry was drying and put some socks on, I then slip on some trousers and a shirt. I slid my feet into my leather hunting boots and tuck the pants in. I strap up the boots and grab my father's old jacket. I was about to walk out of the house when Feli grabbed my sleeve. "Feli, go back to sleep." I say taking his cold hands in my own. "Ca-an you sing?" He asked quietly. I nod and lead him back to the bed. I tuck him in and stroke his hair back. Quietly I begin to sing…

"Deep in the meadow,

Under the willow.

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.

Lay down your head,

And close your sleepy eyes,

And when they open, the sun will rise.

Here is it safe, and here it is warm.

And here the daisies guard you,

From every harm.

Here your dreams are sweet,

And tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place where I love you."

Feli smiles weakly and closes his eyes.

I kiss his forehead and whisper, "I'll be back real soon." He nods and rolls over.

I slip outside; the crisp morning air instantly hit me and gives me chills. I shake it off and begin the jog through District 12. Our part of district 12 is called the Seam; it is usually crawling with coal miners, heading out to the morning shift. But today the coal dust lined streets are empty.

Our house is almost at the edge of the Seam it is near a scruffy field called the Meadow. I have to go through the meadow and past the high chain electric fence to reach the forest. But since we get only three hours of electricity at night so it is usually safe to touch. Once I reach the fence I stop and listen for the light hum that means the fence is electric, but I hear nothing. I flatted out on my belly and slide under a small stretch that has been loose for years. I continue to jog to the forest, once I reach the woods I find my bow and a sheath of arrows from a hallowed out log. My father taught me to hunt and roam the forests when I was young, before he was killed in the mine explosion. I was eleven and Feli was six.

I begin to walk through my forest, I know it like the back of my hand and I know where animals are likely to hide. But today I am not here for hunting, although the peacekeepers turn a blind eye at though who hunt in fact they are even our best costumers, but today I dare not hunt.

I continue to walk until I see the silhouette of my friend…Bella.

The sight of her brings a smiled to my face; Bella says I never smile except in the woods.

"Hey Lovina." She says. My real name is Lovino but when I was younger I barely whispered it and sounded like a girl, so she thought I said Lovina. She and I became closer as the years went by, now we go hunting together every Sunday morning. So it became my official nickname. "Look what I shot!" She held up a loaf of bread with an arrow in it. I laugh, it's real bread today too, not those flat dense loaves we make from grain rations. I take it into my hands and break it in two; I hold it to my nose and inhale the fragrance that makes my mouth water. Fine bread like this is for special occasions.

"What did you do to get this Bella." I ask. "Nothing, much, just trade a squirrel." I nod and reach into my pocket. "Feli left us cheese." I say as I take out a small package made from a napkin. Bella's expression brightens at the treat. "Thank you Feli, we'll have a real feast." She and I walk through the forest to our special hill that sits where the sun rises. Once we get there we take out our food and eat. I sit up tall and pluck a few black berries from the bushes around us, "I almost forgot… happy hunger games!" I say as I toss a berry toward Bella, she catches it in her mouth and smiles." And may the odds be every in your favor." Her smile fades as she looks off at the sky. "We could do it you know, run away, just you and me, live in the woods." I laughed and roll my eyes. "I'm serious." She says. "We wouldn't be able to do it, I have Feli and you have your brothers." I take another bite of my cheese. "They can come too." She sits up and looks at me, the sun glinting off her eyes. "Feli… in the woods." I laugh. "He doesn't even go to the Hob without me." I sit back and gaze at the sky taking in the only moment of peace I knew I'd have today. Bella sits back, "Perhaps your right." She says.

When I get home I find Feli and that potato bastard ready to go. He is wearing his only suit and Feli is wearing my old blue dress shirt and some black pants, it is a bit big on him but is staying put with pins. Although he is still having trouble keeping the shirt tucked in the back.

"Oh Feli, you look so grown up." I tuck his hair behind his ears, "Just keep that tail tucked in little duck." I tuck the shirt back into his pants and walk into the other room. I find a tub of warm water; I scrub off the dirt and sweat from the woods and even wash my hair. To my surprise that potato-loving bastard has laid out one of his own old dress shirts and trousers. They are very fine and from his past. I remember him wearing them every Sunday when I was young. I slip them on and stand in front of the mirror. He walks in with Feli. "Oh big brother you look fantastic!" Feli smiles and hugs me. I smile and hug her back, knowing these next few hours will be terrible for her, he first reaping. But she is as safe as you get since her name has only been entered once. I protect Feli in every way I can, but I am powerless against the reaping. "Come on let's eat." I say as I kiss her head.

Today nobody has much of an appetite today so all we ate was flat bread from tesserae grain and milk from Feli's goat.

At one o'clock we headed for the town square. Attendance is mandatory unless you are deadly ill.

It is too bad they hold the reaping at the town square, it really is one of the more pleasant places in the district, but today even though the sun shined brightly the air was depressed and filled of grimness. There were camera crews, perched like buzzards on rooftops. The crowd silently filled in to be check in. Feli suddenly stopped in his place when he noticed they took blood. "It's okay, Feli, it's only a little blood." I cooed. "You didn't say…"

"I know, but it doesn't hurt, go get in line with the younger kids and I'll meet you in the crowd, okay?" Feli nodded and walked off to get in line. Shakily he handed the lady his hand, she pricked it and took his blood sample. "Okay next." She pushed he aside and he walked off to find a place in the crowd. "Next." The lady took my hand, I winced as she pricked me but was determined to find Feli. Looking around the crowd I was pushed aside, struggling to find Feli I was placed in between other children my age.

"Welcome, welcome." A high-pitched voice sounded on the microphone.

"Like, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!" A guy dressed in a pink suit and had his hair curled up into a bun. He was wearing makeup and looked very much like a women. "To start of this reaping, we like have a very special video… all the way from the capitol." The man women motioned to the screen. "War… terrible war." The video began. I looked over and noticed Bella… "You okay?" I mouthed her. She nodded but looked nervous; she had her name put in the reaping today 42 times. There is a rule that if you put your name in more times then you have to you get grain for your family. The video ended with the same quote played each year…

And so it was decreed that each year, the twelve districts of Panem shall offer up in tribute two young tribute between the ages of 12 and 18 to be trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight to the death."

The screen went black. "Oh I like love that video." he said.

"Now… let's begin. He walked over to the big glass bowl and reached his hand in. Taking an abnormally long time to choose a piece of paper. My heart began to pound loudly as they walked back over to the microphone…

"Okay… Feliciano Vargas."

His voice echoed off the microphone and repeated itself in my head. My heart began to pound…. My worst nightmare had come true.


End file.
